Aerons Mine!
by brittanylee.k
Summary: Summary inside


**Authors Note:**

I was listening to this song and it made me think of Olivia and Legion fighting over Aeron. This is set after the book and everyone is gathered in the entertainment room having karaoke night they all sing duets, so its Olivia and legions turn and The song that comes up is "The boy is mine" by Brandy and Monica. As always I own nothing, all rights belong to Gena Showalter, and the song belongs to Brandy/Monica. This is my first fanfiction so no flames please its only a one shot.

Maddox and Ashlyn are done with their song and next up was Olivia and Legion who were still not getting along but they tolerated each other some what.

Ashlyn: "You two are singing the boy is mine, wow how ironic is that well lets keep it clean girls"

Olivia: "Lets just get this over with shall we, and since this song is so right for the moment I say Aeron comes up here and sits right in this chair *pulls up a chair* and we can sing around him."

Legion: "Whatever ugly angel lets just get started"

The music starts to play and the girls are glaring at each other while Aeron sits dumbfounded in the chair.

Olivia:  
_Excuse me, can I please talk to you for a minute?_

Legion:  
_Uh huh, sure you know, you look kinda familiar._

Olivia:  
_Yeah, you do too but, umm, I just wanted to know do you know somebody named  
you, you know his name._

Legion:  
_Oh, yeah defiantly, I know his name._

Olivia:  
_I just wanted to let you know he's mine._

Legion  
_Huh... No no, he's mine!_

_You need to give it up  
Had about enough  
It's not hard to see  
The boy is mine  
I'm sorry that you  
Seem to be confused_  
_He belongs to me  
The boy is mine_

Olivia:  
_I think it's time we got this straight  
Let's sit and talk face to face  
There is no way you could mistake  
Him for your man are you insane_

Legion:  
_You see I know that you may be  
Just be jealous of me  
Cuz you're blind if you can't see  
That his love is all in me_

Olivia:  
_You see I tried to hesitate  
I didn't wanna say what they told me  
He said without me he couldn't make  
It through the day ain't that a shame_

Legion:  
_Maybe you misunderstood  
Cause I can't see how he could  
Wanna change something that's so good  
But my love is all it took_

Both:  
_You need to give it up  
Had about enough  
It's not hard to see  
The boy is mine  
I'm sorry that you  
Seem to be confused  
He belongs to me  
The boy is mine_

Legion:  
_Must you do the things you do  
You keep on acting like a fool  
You need to know it's me not you  
And if you didn't know it girl it's true_

Olivia:  
_I think that you should realize  
And try to understand why_  
_He is a part of my life  
I know it's killing you inside_

Legion:  
_You can say what you want to say  
What we have you can't take  
from the truth you can't escape  
I can tell the real from the fake_

Olivia  
_When will you get the picture  
You're the past, I'm the future  
Get away it's my time to shine  
And if you didn't know the boy is mine_

Both:  
_You need to give it up  
Had about enough  
It's not hard to see  
The boy is mine  
I'm sorry that you  
Seem to be confused  
He belongs to me  
The boy is mine  
_

Legion:  
_You can't destroy this love I found  
Your silly games I won't allow  
The boy is mine without a doubt  
You might as well throw in the towel  
_

Olivia:  
_What makes you think that he wants you  
When I'm the one that brought him to  
This special place in my heart  
Cause he was my love right from the start_

Both:  
_You need to give it up  
Had about enough  
It's not hard to see  
The boy is mine_

Both:  
_You need to give it up  
Had about enough  
It's not hard to see  
The boy is mine  
I'm sorry that you  
Seem to be confused  
He belongs to me  
The boy is mine_

Legion:  
_Not yours  
_  
Olivia:  
_But mine_

Legion:  
_Not yours  
_  
Olivia  
_But mine  
_  
Legion:  
_Not yours_

Olivia  
_But mine_

Both:  
_I'm sorry that you  
Seem to be confused  
He belongs to me  
The boy is mine_

The song ends and they face each other breathing heavily both sending the other death glares, until Aeron pushes between them, and takes Olivia by the hand. The others stare at the two girls but seeing as they already witnessed a cat fight between them, decide to go into the kitchen to eat.

Olivia: "Good singing legion, you have a great voice kinda reminds me of that Santana girl from glee."

Legion: "Of course it does I can take on any voice I want and I choose Naya Riviera's voice, now excuse me ugly angel but im hungry" she pushes herself past Olivia and Aeron and heads into the kitchen to join the others.

Aeron: "I love you my angel"

Olivia: "I love you too my demon." Aeron pulls her close and they kiss.

The End.


End file.
